24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 3: 11:00pm-12:00am
| code = 3AFF11 | author = Joel Surnow & Michael Loceff | director = Jon Cassar | rating = 8.3/11}} Jack Bauer forces Nina Myers to help get the virus from Amador, while Hector Salazar wants to pull out of the deal, which upsets Ramon. Chase, who has now escaped from the Salazar camp, stays in Mexico to try and secure the virus. Sherry Palmer returns as David Palmer brings her back to help him. Episode guide *Alan Milliken, an old friend and supporter of , threatens him to fire Wayne or face consequences. Palmer enlists the help of his ex-wife, Sherry Palmer, to fight back at Milliken. * tells Claudia that he is still working for CTU and that he set up the deal to take control of the virus. *Claudia tells that the virus the Salazars are going to buy, he is going to take from them. Chase helps Claudia, Sergio and Oriol escape the Salazars, but Claudia gets shot in the crossfire. *At the , Tony Almeida says that they still haven't established contact with Jack, and tells the Delta Teams to stand down until they find him. *Michael Amador tells Jack and the Salazars that another buyer, , is interested in buying the virus. *Nina wins the auction for the virus, but Jack tries to convince her to be a part of the Salazars' deal. Ryan Chappelle asks Adam Kaufman what the situation is, then confirms that they can see the location on infrared, though not in high-res. They can see cars and people, but can't get any more information than that. Chappelle asks about Chase Edmunds. Chase is with Oriol and Sergio about to be picked up in a helicopter. Captain Reiss asks how Chase is, and he says he's fine, despite having a bullet go through his hand. Reiss tells Chase that he saw a car, and Chase says it's the Salazars and they need to leave now, which means leaving Claudia's body. Oriol protests, but then agrees to leave. They board the helicopter and take off. Wayne Palmer looks around making sure David is busy. He then picks up the phone and calls Alan Milliken. Alan and Wayne argue over the phone as Wayne is trying to do everything to protect his brother. David walks in, and asks Wayne who he's talking to. David gets on the phone and tells Alan that he's not going to cave in or lose the health care bill. Alan reminds him that he's three votes short. David tries to work it out again, but Alan refuses to compromise. David hangs up, and asks when Sherry is getting in. Wayne questions his judgment, and David says it's what she does best, and he needs to concentrate on the virus. At CTU, Tony Almeida is going over the information they have on Michael Amador. He states that a Delta team is watching him for the moment. Adam wonders why they don't go in now, and Tony states they don't know if he's actually carrying the virus. Michelle Dessler says that Jack Bauer will confirm the virus. Adam then brings up the photo of Nina Myers, whom Jack is working with. Tony tries to stop him, but it's too late. This comes as a shock to Kim. Tony pulls Kim out of the room, where she tells Tony that there is no way her father could "even pretend to work with her." and Nina kiss]] Meanwhile, Jack and Nina are passionately kissing. Nina pulls away, and says that she can feel he is lying. Jack tries to kiss her again, but she throws him back down. Nina determines that he still hates her, but needs her help. Nina says she knows he's still working for CTU, and asks, "Why would I let you set me up?" After a brief pause, Jack head butts her and breaks out of his chair. Jack then pins her down and chokes her with the part of the chair he was handcuffed to. Jack says that he doesn't have a choice but to work with her. He tells her he'll honor her deal, and she'll still get the money. Nina says she'll have to deal with her client coming after her, but Jack says that should be the least of her worries right now. Hector Salazar and his men come up on the abandoned truck. Pablo finds Claudia's body in the back, and gives the bad news to Hector. Hector grieves over his girlfriend's body, then becomes enraged and tells his men to find Chase, Oriol, and Sergio. Tony says the Mexican government is mad because CTU didn't talk to them earlier. Hector calls Gael Ortega, and tells him Chase has escaped. Gael tells Hector that Chase is rogue, and that CTU doesn't know where he is. Hector then calls Ramon and tells him Chase escaped and Claudia is dead. Hector wants to call the deal off. Ramon tells Hector to find him, but Hector persists that the deal must not happen, that Chase will call CTU. Ramon tells Hector to keep looking for Chase, but to send him some men to conduct the deal. Right as Ramon hangs up he has a call from Jack. Jack tells him to come to the building. Aaron Pierce knocks at the door and informs President Palmer that Sherry is here. After a deep breath, Palmer has her come in. They enter, and Aaron leaves. Sherry asks how Anne is, and David says she's fine. David says Sherry looks different, but can't explain it. Sherry thanks David for helping her avoid going to prison, and that the last few years have made her realize that the things she used to value don't matter to her anymore. David says he needs her to be a shark, and Sherry says that won't be a problem. Sherry decides to get down to business, and asks what the problem with Milliken is. Jack is working on Nina's computer while Nina sits. Ramon enters, and wonders why Nina is handcuffed. Jack assures him he will gain her trust, but it's going to take a little while. Jack hands Ramon the gun and says that Nina agreed to do the exchange. Jack tells him that it will go down as soon as Amador calls. Ramon says that Chase escaped, so Amador better hurry. Jack says Ramon should have let him kill Chase. Ramon tells him that Claudia was with him, which gets a reaction from Jack. Jack says to tell Hector he's sorry, Ramon tells him that Hector is on his way. Nina watches all of this, thinking. Jack tells Nina to get over to her computer to bring up a transaction file. Palmer is explaining to Sherry what Alan's demands are, and how much he is willing to put on the line to stop him. Sherry makes sure he knows what she will be doing: digging up dirt on Milliken. Sherry says she knows something about Alan that will make them enemies forever. Palmer is satisfied with that. At the Delta team location, Oriol and Sergio are unharmed, waiting together, while Chase is getting his hand bandaged by a Delta Force medic. Oriol tells Sergio that Claudia was very brave and died so that the two of them could be safe from Hector, but Sergio says that he likes Hector. Chase abruptly leaves the medic, and asks Reiss what's going on. Reiss says he's pulling back the team watching Amador. Chase disagrees with the call, but Reiss says they're tracking his cell phone remotely, and that he, Oriol, and Sergio are being evacuated. Chase refuses to leave. Adam calls Chappelle over and tells him that cars are moving in on Amador's position. Chappelle deduces that it's the virus and says to put the Delta teams on alert, but not to move in until Jack confirms the virus is on site. Amador greets the new arrivals and opens a case that one of them brings to him. Inside is a small silver vial with a green substance inside, which he inspects with a flashlight. Wayne walks into a room where Sherry is waiting. They hug, but Wayne wastes no time in expressing that he doesn't believe she should be there. Wayne asks Sherry to tell David she can't help him with Milliken, but Sherry refuses. She says that David needs someone like her around him, and with her out of the picture, Wayne is as close as it's going to get. Wayne gets up to leave, but reminds Sherry that Alan is very dangerous. Sherry says he should have remembered that before he slept with his wife. Tony is talking on the phone when Kim comes up. Kim asks about Nina, and Tony tells her she needs to put her feelings aside. Kim says that's not possible; she has had to live with the knowledge that her mother's murderer has been living free for the last three years, and wants her brought to justice. Before Tony can answer, Chloe calls and asks Kim to come down. As Kim is leaving the office, Tony says he'll do what he can. Chloe tends to the baby, who is getting fussy. She gets a call from Patrick in Comm One asking for index keys on the Salazar operation, and she has to head down there. Kim comes up, and Chloe tells her to 'watch some things,' including the baby, whose name is Angela. Kim says Chloe can't have a baby in here, while Chloe tells Kim to hide the baby if Chappelle comes by. Kim tries to protest, but Chloe runs off. tries to convince Ramon that Jack is setting him up]] Nina is on the computer, and calls Ramon over. Nina tries to convince him that Jack is working with CTU and is setting him up. Ramon takes that as an insult, and warns Nina not to undermine the deal. Nina's cell phone starts ringing: it's Amador. Jack puts him on speaker phone, while Ramon points a gun at Nina. Nina and Amador work out the finances; Amador's tech confirms the transfer of funds. Amador sets up a meeting at a mine east of Posta Mita in just over an hour. He will bring one man for security, says Nina may do the same, and ends the call. Ramon says they'll leave as soon as Hector arrives. Amador places the virus is the briefcase, and calls a man named Yuri, and tells him the transaction will take place in an hour. At CTU, Adam says that Amador is moving east, but there are several villages along that route so they can't be sure exactly where they are going. Gael suggests they move in and take Amador now, but Tony says they need to confirm the virus. Gael wonders how Jack will contact him. Tony is confident that he will find a way. Wayne urges Palmer to tell the Mexican government what is going on, but David doesn't want to compromise the operation. Wayne suggests calling the Mexican President personally, but Aaron comes in and tells him Alan Milliken is calling. Alan is furious, and questions David's actions. Alan accuses Sherry of manufacturing lies about his past, but Palmer says the only way it will stop is if Alan gives up. Alan still refuses to budge, and says he has photos of Wayne and Julia from their meeting an hour ago. Alan warns David that there will be more on his hands if Sherry doesn't stop and hangs up. Palmer thinks Alan is scared, but Wayne says that just means he's more dangerous. David says he's going to call the Mexican president directly. David walks over to check on Sherry. She is talking to someone on the phone harshly about Chagrin Falls. David tells Sherry Milliken called, and asks to know about Chagrin Falls. Sherry refuses to tell David anything more than that it's something Alan wants buried, and that now is not the time to discuss the specifics. Palmer agrees, for now. , Jack and Hector]] Jack and Ramon are looking at a map, and have found a building to where they should be able to set up near the mine. Hector arrives with Pablo and his other men, and is clearly upset about Claudia. Ramon asks if he has found Edmunds, Hector says no. Jack says that CTU won't have enough time to get down to Mexico to stop the deal. Hector doesn't like that Nina is tied up, but Ramon says it's OK. Hector asks Ramon to talk privately, and he still doesn't want to go through with the plan. Ramon thinks Hector is panicking, while Hector says he's being sensible. Hector claims that nothing feels right, but Ramon says there's no other option. Jack pulls out Nina's cell phone and dials Michelle's number. He pockets the cellphone, and walks over to the arguing brothers. Michelle puts the cell on speaker and listens as Jack reveals the time and place of the meeting to the two brothers. Hector still doesn’t want to go through, and Ramon says he will do as he is told. Ramon's battery is dead, so Jack has to hang up on CTU and give Ramon the phone. Tony tells Gael to tell the Delta teams the new info and have them set up a quarantine zone. Tony calls Captain Reiss and tells him the deal will take place in Posta Mita in 55 minutes. Chase asks Reiss what is going on, and Reiss tells him everything, including how far away his men will be and that they're using a forward observer for surveillance. Chase volunteers for the job, and Reiss reluctantly agrees. He calls Trell to gear up Chase with a surveillance package. Ramon and Hector are still arguing about the deal. Hector wants Ramon to stop talking down to him, and says that he got him out of prison. Ramon says Bauer got him out, and that now that he is out, he is back in charge. He tells Hector to stop arguing with him. Ramon then tells Jack to put Nina in the car, while Nina taunts Jack about his lack of control of the situation. Angela is crying, and Kim tries unsuccessfully to get her to stop. Chloe returns and asks what Kim did to her. Kim claims nothing, but Chloe points out that the baby wasn't crying when she left. Fed up, Kim redirects her files back to her desk and prepares to leave. Chappelle is talking with Michelle and Tony about the plans when Angela starts crying again. Chappelle is upset, and Tony tells Michelle to take care of it. Chappelle tries to have Chloe dismissed, but Michelle pulls Ryan aside points out that, because of the sporadic satellite coverage at the meeting place, they're going to need Chloe's expertise in audio surveillance for the trade coming up in an hour. preps for the mission]] Michelle suggests they put Chloe's discipline on hold for now. Chloe says she has to get back to work, and wants to know who will watch her baby. Chappelle says to give her to Kim, which upsets her. Chase and Reiss go over the plans and locations for observing the mine. Reiss says it will take his men 90 seconds to get to the mine once the virus is confirmed. Chase readies an assault rifle and heads out. Ramon, Jack, Nina, and Hector meet up with the rest of the men. Hector is upset about how few men there are, but Ramon says it's all right. Hector says he's trying to cover the bases, but Ramon says he's trying to stop the deal because he's lost his nerve. They continue to argue as Jack and Nina look on. Jack reminds Ramon that they have to keep moving if they want to keep the deal. Hector declares that the deal is off. Split screen: Hector and Ramon are having a staredown while Jack stands nervously. Sherry is on the phone gathering dirt on Alan Milliken. Michelle is updating Tony on the situation in Mexico, while Chloe sits at her computer working. Chase is outside armed and waiting for the signal to attack and help intercept the virus. Wayne and David Palmer work in the conference room. Hector tries to walk away, but Ramon pulls him back. Ramon says that there's more on the line than money, that they'll lose respect which will cause them to lose everything. Hector says they'll still be alive. Hector says they're leaving, and tells his men to do the same. They hesitate, so he yells. Ramon tells Hector not to leave, but Hector turns his back to Ramon. Ramon furiously yells his name three times, then shoots Hector in the back. Hector, in shock, lingers for a moment, then falls to the ground. Jack and Nina are shocked. '' Memorable quotes * David Palmer: It's just that, when I wanted you to pull back and let things be, you were a shark. And now that I've asked you back, I need you to be a shark. * Sherry Palmer: I can still be whatever you need me to be. * Jack Bauer: You'll get your 20 million dollars. And you get to keep breathing. * Wayne Palmer: Just don't forget how dangerous Alan Milliken can be. * Sherry Palmer: Oh, I won't forget. I'm afraid you're the one who forgot, when you got involved with his wife. * Ryan Chappelle: I gave you a warning, now you're suspended. * Chloe O'Brian: It was a verbal warning only! * Chloe O'Brian: Who's going to watch my child? * Ryan Chappelle: Give her to Kim. * Kim Bauer: What!? * Hector Salazar: The deal is off! Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler * James Badge Dale as Chase Edmunds * and Dennis Haysbert as President David Palmer Special guest star * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer Guest starring * Joaquim de Almeida as Ramon Salazar * Jesse Borrego as Gael Ortega * Vincent Laresca as Hector Salazar * Paul Schulze as Ryan Chappelle * DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer * Greg Ellis as Michael Amador * Albert Hall as Alan Milliken * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Zachary Quinto as Adam Kaufman * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * Rick Ravanello as Reiss * Josh Cruze as Oriol * Gonzalo Menendez as Pablo * and Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers Co-starring * Julian Rodriguez as Sergio * Sven Lindstrom as Medic Uncredited * Mark Bedell as Delta team member * Dana Bunch as CTU staffer * Vanessa Ferlito as Claudia Hernandez * Greg Hartigan as Agent Jimmy Kelly * Michael Jacey as Agent John * Ryan Moore as Kevin * Mikhail Tank as Hector's henchman Production staff Background information and notes * Nina Myers' passport contains actress Sarah Clarke's new married name: Sarah Berkeley, but not her real birthday. * In the recap, Nina's line is different: she asks Jack if he can forgive her for killing "your wife" instead of "Teri." See also *11:00pm-12:00am (disambiguation) Day 311 311